Talk:Prometheus class
Removed I removed: :The Sovereign Class was an example in the ship's construction, as seen by its design. It appears just to be another ship of the line. However, the upgrades to this ship make it significantly more formidable. :''The tactical deep-space designation is merely an understatement of this ship's function. What is seen here is clearly a sophisticated warship. A starship's primary weapon is its phaser systems. This starship's phaser arrays are advanced in that they have much greater power output when compared to other vessels, much like the cannon of a tank. The prototype has torn apart a Nebula class starship AND a Romulan D'deridex warbird in a matter of seconds. Both vessels are noteworthy as they are both easily combat ready and advanced. :''The torpedo systems are of lower priority, with the aforementioned tank phasers as primary weapons. Nevertheless, for the sake of resources and necessity, This starship class comes armed with both Photon and Quantum torpedoes. :''The implications of regenerative shielding AND ablative hull armor sum up to an extremely resilient ship. It is very possible that it even has secondary shielding, although such was never stated. In yet another sense, the Prometheus is much like a tank. Appears to be more speculation from our speculative 68 anon. --From Andoria with Love 20:29, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Warp Power...? I have a small question concerning the Prometheus-class starship from the VOY "Message in a Bottle". In normal flight mode, the main propulsion systems are achieved by four nacelles in a X-wing configuration, on the aft body of the engineering hull. Now, when the ships split into MVAM, that's two nacelles for each section -- upper-engineering hull (Beta), lower-engineeing hull (Gamma), and even the saucer section (Alpha) has two necelles, one above and below, which come on-line in MVAM (only?). So that's a gran total of six warp nacelles, with three separate warp cores. My question: How many matter-antimatter reactors are there to achieve if all three are apparently warp-capable? --Ambassador Weyoun 06:31, 28 March 2006 (UTC) : The ship has three warp cores. One in the saucer section and two in the stardrive. It's speculated that the two in the stardrive combine into a single high capacity unit when in combined flight mode (which allows for the ships high cruise speed). -- 02:37, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ::While your explanation seems quite reasonable, it is not canon, so please refrain from entering it into the article. Also, please take this opportunity to join Memory Alpha. Click on the blue link in the top-right corner. Its quick, easy, and free. We don't require any personal information; even an e-mail adress is optional. Jaz talk | novels 05:07, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :::The cutaway graphic used on the bridge might show the warp cores -- either supporting or disproving that theory -- Captain M.K.B. 05:10, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Still doesn't answer my question? How many reactors? --Ambassador Weyoun 22:07, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Given that there are three warp cores, would that not mean three M/AM reactors, at least in MVAM? As I understand it, a warp core is a M/AM reactor (well, at least on Federation vessels, obviously Romulan ships in the 24th century have quantum singularity powered warp cores). It is possible that in combined mode, these cores somehow combine to form one large reactor, although as far as I know there is no canon evidence of this. To answer your question again, it would be three M/AM reactors in MVAM. --OuroborosCobra 22:45, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: I have now joined and I didn't plan on adding it to the article. While is is the most common explanation other then three seperate warp cores I have yet to find a way to prove that it is cannon. As for the subject question there is at least three M/AM reactors and if you go with the combined theory, which isn't cannon, it would be four reactors.--Blackstar Prometheus versus Sovereign In the Wikipedia article on the Sovereign-class it is stated that the Sovereign is the most powerful and advanced Starfleet starship design from the mid-2370s onward. True or not?--Arado 19:29, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I would say it is unknown. It is difficult to compare the Prometheus and the Sovereign, as they are two very different designs. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:40, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Moved from sidebar I removed the following parts from the sidebar: Everything seems to be speculation. If this assumption is wrong, please add a reference before readding this content. -- Cid Highwind 20:51, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :The Phaser count seems to be right, count the arrays on the model, I can figure out 18, dunno what mode though. Not really sure what the rest of the specs are. --Terran Officer 23:32, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Prodigal Daughter When was the Prometheus class seen or mentioned in "Prodigal Daughter"? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:29, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Speed The article states that the Prometheus-class could outrun any other Starfleet vessel. However, the Sovereign and Intrepid class have speeds of warp 9.975, while the Prometheus is stated to only have a speed of 9.9. And as far, 9.9 is less than 9.975. :Just curious, what is your source for stating that Sovereigns have a top speed on 9.975? -- Captain MKB 17:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC) The Sovereign class article. :We might need to fix that. I can't recall a movie stating anything about the Sovereign going that speed. :However, this article on the Prometheus specifies that there might be a confusion between "fastest ship" and "ship with the highest top speed", If you'd care to scroll to the bottom. Obviously, a ship with a higher top speed that couldn't maintain that top speed couldn't get to a destination faster than a ship that could maintain speed longer. This is two different things we are measuring.. for example, if a ship could go warp 9.8 but only maintain it for an hour, it would technically be a slower ship than a vessel that could go warp 9.7 and maintain it for several days. -- Captain MKB 17:16, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is most likely an error in part of the writers. Even though it's a given that many other Starfleet vessels can outrun the Prometheus, we must stick with what has been stated, which is 9.9. Additionally, the sidebar states 'speed', and not 'max speed'. Thus, 9.9 is valid for that sidebar. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:49, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Any reason that giving your answer necessitated deleting everything i wrote here, Enzo? -- Captain MKB 17:54, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know what happened there, when I made my edit your edit wasn't even there. Let's fix that up (I was wondering what section of this talk page you edited when I went through the RC, lol). - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 18:02, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::There is also the possibility that while the Prometheus is faster it may not have been travelling at top speed in that episode for some unknown reason. Given that the ship was still in the testing stages it is possible that the Romulans didn't want to risk pushing a new and unfamiliar engine too hard before they reached Romulan space. It is also possible that since it Janeway stated that it might be on a deep space assignment that the ship was relativly low on fuel and was traveling at a slower speed to conserve fuel. -- 23:32, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Quantum torpedoes I was going to replace Quantum Torpedoes with nothing more than torpedoes, I don't remember anything ever being said or shown on screen that showed the Prometheus was equipped with them. Sure it would make sense, but seeing as this is sticking to the cannon there is no evidence that she was equipped with them. : It was simply stated "torpedoes", but from what I recall of the effects used to depict that torpedo http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/4x14/messageinabottle_439.jpg, it was a photon torpedo. --Alan 08:28, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Torpedo launchers I can't seem to find any torpedo launchers on the prometheus, am i blind, or are there none?-7th Tactical 22:21, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :I haven't seen any "ports" for launchers, but the ship/class clearly has them, as the Prototype is seen to fire torpedoes in --Terran Officer 18:58, 26 September 2007 (UTC) mvam warp speed in multi vector assault mode how fast would each segment be able to travel? i think its either warp 3.3 (if each segment provides warp power to the combined vessel) or warp 4.somthing (if only the engineering hull segments contribute to propulsion when in toghether form)212.74.27.112 11:08, 27 March 2008 (UTC)